


I Forgive You

by idekwhatimdoin



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekwhatimdoin/pseuds/idekwhatimdoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas says something wrong and it Newt overhears, destroying the relationship they once had. Can Newt forgive Thomas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forgive You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, I was just looking through my story folder and found this and decided ''why now post it" so here it is. Sorry for all the OOCness of all the characters. I wrote this a few years ago and isn't very interested in it but I thought maybe you guys would find it interesting to, Voila.

ΩΩΩΩThomasΩΩΩΩ

“I don’t know, okay! I don’t know and I don’t care!” I shouted at Minho, face flushed in anger. 

I breathed heavily as I gazed at the shocked faces in front of me. I saw Minho stare at me before his eyes shifted to stare at something behind me, his fists clenching. I watched as Chuck shifted to stare behind me as well as his face filled with fear. 

“Oh no.” He whispered. 

“What?” I raged as I whirled around, about to explode at whatever they were all staring at before my anger faded, replaced by guilt. Wide brown eyes stared back at me, wisps of honey blonde hair blowing in front of those chocolate orbs. 

“Newt.” I muttered as I stared at him, eyes wide. 

“Is it true?” He asked, eyes filled with determination.

“Newt, I-” He cut me off.

“Is it true?” He repeated, this time shouting the words. I sighed, fist clenching.

“Yes.” I answered, regret panging at my core as his eyes noticeably winced, immediately clouding with hurt and betrayal. “It’s true, Newt.”

“Y-You... I...” His voice cracked as he gazed at me, breathing heavily. His eyes tearing up, his bottom lip quivering noticeably forcing him to bit it. 

“I... I can’t believe you!” He backed away from me, his pained eyes piercing me, hate swirling, mixing, as some tears escaped his eyes, slipping down his smooth pale cheeks. He darted away from me, hand covering his eyes.

“Newt!” I shouted after him, moving to run after him but was held back by Minho and the other Gladers. “Let me go! Let me go you shanks!” 

“Stop it, Thomas!” Minho snapped at me. “You’ve done enough to him. Just stop.” The Gladers dropped me to the ground, muttering to one another as they walked away, disappointed gazes on their faces.

“Let him be, Thomas.” Chuck told and I let myself fall to my knees, head hanging.

“Come on Chuck.” Minho called as he turned away. 

“Don’t go near him again.” Minho threw over his shoulder before he walked away, Chuck following after him. I stayed on the ground, the recent events swarming through my head as I stared at the ground. 

‘Why did I say that? Any of it when it wasn’t true?’

My hands started to shake as my vision blurred with tears. It was like a dam just before it broke. Everything built up, until suddenly, it all just exploded. An anguished scream was ripped out of me, head raised to the sky.

‘What have I done?’

I let my head fall back onto my knees, hunched over as I laced my hands together, pressing down on the back of my head. Another cry came from my throat, one after another, sobs finally taking over my body as I started to shake. One name. One phrase. One question.

‘Newt.’ 

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Why?’

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

I don’t know how long I stayed like that for but I eventually cried myself to exhaustion, passing out on the grass. I woke to the feeling of someone shaking me away. I opened my eyes slowly, my eyes stinging as the morning sun hit my eyes before they adjusted, revealing a short pudgy boy with a head full of brown curls.

“Come one. Get up, Thomas.” He told me as I weakly stood up.

“Chuck.” I greeted blankly, eyes shifting to gaze around the glade. My eyes stopped on a hard working blonde boy over by the tree stumps. I watched, as he stood upright, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with his arm, the blond wisps in his face sticking. He looked up meeting my gaze before ignoring it, going back to work as if he didn’t notice me. He frowned.

“What was that argument about yesterday?” He asked and I breathed in deeply as the same pang of guilt hit me again.

“Don’t even remind me.” I grunt out.

“Did you really mean all those words?” Chuck asked and I sighed, turning to give him an annoyed look.

“Do you really think I would say those kinds of words on purpose?” I spat and he backed off.

“Thomas. Calm down.” He tried to sooth me and I closed my eyes, taking a breath.

“I didn’t mean any of them. If I could, I would take every word I ever said, back.” I explained. “I just... I just want him back.”

I look up at him, lost, confused.

“What do I do?” 

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

“Yeah.” I agreed with Chuck before a sweet twinkling laugh drew my gaze over to a familiar head of unkempt, honey blonde hair as he laughed with Minho and other Gladers. I stared at him, eyes full of sorrow and regret. One thought ran through my head as I stared at him.

His beaming smile.

The sun reflecting shining off of his hair, forming a glowing halo around him.

His twinkling laugh.

His brown doe eyes full of love.

How glad he was when I returned unharmed, his arms wrapping around my waist. 

“Newt.” I mumbled to myself. I froze as his head turned, his eyes catching mine before his smile fell from his face, turning his head away to said something to Minho before getting up from his chair, departing form the room as quick as possible.

“Excuse me.” I rushed to Chuck before I leapt out of my chair, speed walking after Newt. As I got out of hearing and sight of the building, I ran after Newts running form. 

“Newt!” I called but he ignored me, continuing to run. “Newt, stop!” I clenched my teeth in determination as I picked up my pace, catching up with him in a few quick strides in the forest clearing, a secluded meadow.

“Newt! Please stop!” I caught his wrist, forcing him to whirl around to face me. 

“Let me go, Thomas!” He screamed, using my full name. I narrowed my eyes.

“No! I won’t!” I retaliated. He kept struggling, blocking me out, causing me to get fed up as I pinned him against a tree. “Don’t you see? I never will!” 

I sighed in defeat. “I... I can’t. Not now. Not... ever.” 

“Then why? Why did you say those word?” He questioned.

“Because... I was scared... lost... confused with my feelings. They say you don’t know what you’ve got till it’s gone.” His face softened slightly as he stared at me, waiting for me to continue.

“Truth is... I knew exactly what I had. I just thought I’d never lose it. When I lost you... I knew the truth.”

“Ever since the first time I saw you, reaching your hand down to mine in the box, you've been more important than anyone. More important to me than even myself.” I took both of Newts hands in mine, staring into his eyes. 

“I love you.”

ΩΩΩΩNewtΩΩΩΩ

I stared at him, eyes widening at those words.

“I love you. I love you, Newt.” I squeezed my eyes closed, yanking my hands out of his, whirling around, back facing him.

“Dammit, Thomas! Stop bloody Shucking with me!” I screamed at him. “Can’t you see I can’t take anymore of your bloody jokes?” My voice cracked as tears started to swell up in my eyes, hands moving to cover my face.

“This isn’t a joke, Newt. It never was. No more jokes... ever. I promise.” I heard the sound of footsteps before a pair of strong arms snaked around my waist, pulling me flush against his chest, hugging me.

“Maybe it's impossible to be absolutely sure of anything." I heard him admit before I felt him turn me around to face him, hand on my side of my head. "But I can tell you one thing.”

He laid his hands on either side of my face, lowering his head so our foreheads touched. 

"There's no one in this universe that I could ever love more than I love you." He confessed. I squeezed my eyes shut as the tears flowed freely. I felt his hands slip from my face before his lips pressed against mine softly. My eyes widened in shock before closing as I kissed back, arms slipping to wrap under his arms, hands clutching at his shoulder blades. I felt my legs give out before he pulled away from the kiss, lowering me to the ground, hugging me tightly.

“Please forgive me, Newt.” He whispered in my ear and I could hear the pleading in his voice, how broken and lost he really was. How much he needed to hear me accept him. 

“Please.”

I pulled away from the hug, staring up at him, the tears slipping down my face. I smiled up at him gently, letting the 3 words he’s been waiting for.

“I forgive you. I always will, Tommy.” I whispered and he smiled down at me, eyes bright. He raised a hand, wiping away the tears before his hand went to cradle the back of my head. He connected our lips again, this time in a desperate kiss, teeth and tongue. He tugged my lip, causing me to gasp and he took the chance to slip his tongue in, meeting mine as they twirled together. He pulled me into his lap so I was straddling his hips. He eventually won our tongue war, exploring the hot caverns of my mouth. His hand moved from my lower back to slip up my shirt, fingers grazing over the smooth, strong, pale skin of my stomach, slowly making its way up. Getting annoyed with the shirt, he slipped it from my body, throwing it to the side. 

He leaned down, lowering my bare back to the grassy ground so he was laid between my slender legs, spreading to accommodate his waist. His long, strong body was a welcoming weight, pinning me to the ground. I grabbed the edges of this shirt, yanking it off as he helped me, throwing it to join the other piece of clothing. He lowered himself down again, pushing his bare chest flush against mine, causing us to jerk back slightly as he pressed his hips to my thighs. He moved to my jaw, kissing along it before he tugged on my ear, causing me to gasp, nails digging into his back and breathing turning heavy as I tilted my head back and to the side. Thomas ceased this chance to lick and kiss the underside of my jaw and down my neck, sucking and biting down it, leaving fresh hickeys and love bites against the pale skin. 

As he got to my collar, I let out whimpers and whines as he continued, scratching my fingers down his bare back, leaving red tingling marks. I kissed his neck, sucking on his sweet spot, causing him to moan. In response, he grinded against me, causing me to moan, one hand running through his hair as I clutched at his soft chocolate tresses. He ran his fingers through my blonde tresses before he slipped the rest of my clothes off, throwing them to the side. He kissed down my chest, tugging and licking at my sensitive nipples, causing the pressure in my lower regions to double. He retreated, slipping his pants far enough down to accommodate me before pulling me back to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, clutching at his back as his hand slipped down my back,

"I love you Newt. I'll say it as many times as you need."

ΩΩΩΩThomasΩΩΩΩ

I propped myself up on my elbow, staring down at Newt’s sleeping face resting on my chest, letting my hand run through his soft golden wisps spread across my chest. I felt his breath against my skin, sending a warm feeling to my core, a smile making its way onto my face. His eyes were shut, his lashes casting fine shadows against the curve of his cheekbone, the sun lighting up his hair. All stress vanishing from his features, replaced with smoothness. I smiled as he shifted, whining. 

“He’s an angel. My angel.” I lowered my head, letting our noses brush before I kissed him tenderly, caressing his smooth cheek. 

“I must be the luckiest person in the world to have him.”

The feather like sensation woke the blonde from his sleep, his eyes slipping opened. I pulled back as I felt a pair of lips kissing back.

“If its not him...”

“Hey...” I whispered softly, smiling at him, love shining in my eyes. “It’s time to wake up, my angel.”

“I don’t know what I would do.”

ΩΩΩΩNewtΩΩΩΩ

I drew my legs over the edge of the bed, laying my feet to the ground. I winced as my behind ached as well as my legs and hips, cursing.

“Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.”

“Look who decided to wake up.” Thomas smirked and I looked up at him. He smiled at me, walking over. A towel was wrapped around his neck, shirt in one hand. I smiled back before trying to stand up. My legs shook as I did, under the soreness of our actions last night and they gave out. Thomas rushed over, catching me before I hit the ground. I groaned at the pain in my lower body, the full spike hitting me as I stood. 

“Are you okay?” He asked and I nodded before wincing.

“Just...” I looked at him, seeing eyes full of worry. I smiled at him softly, a small laugh leaving me as I watched his reaction relax. “Just sore.”

“I’m sorry about that.” He apologized and I stood up, forcing my legs to cope, which they did, leaving an ache. 

“What is there to be sorry? You know you loved it.” I purred in his ear as I walked past him to the mirror. I gasped in surprise as I looked at my neck and collar. Hickeys and love bites covered it, red and purple against my skin.

“How am I gonna cover these?” I whined before a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, kissing my neck.

“Don’t. I like them. Plus, it’ll tell the others that you’re taken.” He explained and I sighed.

“Alright.” I agreed before giving him a quick peck on the lips, walking towards the doorframe. 

“I’m going to take a shower.” I told him and I heard him whine as I disappeared from his vision.

“Details”

I slipped off my over shirt, tying it around my waist, leaving me in my brown tank before I started to shovel the soil beneath me, wincing at the soreness in my hips.

“Newt!” I paused, stand upright to search for the source of the caller, wiping the sweat off of my forehead with my arm.

“Hi, Chuck.” I greeted as he ran over, spearing the shovel into the ground, slightly leaning on it.

“Do you know where Thomas was last night? He didn’t come back.” He asked and I froze.

“Thomas? Last night?” I pretended to think. “Nope.” 

I saw Chuck furrow his eyebrows at something, squinting as he stared.

“Is that...?” His eyes lit up when he recognized it. 

“You go Thomas!” He cheered happily. I was confused for a second before I tried to cover up my neck with my hands, blushing bright red. That vanished when I heard the familiar grumble and scrape of the doors opening, turning my head to face watch them. I saw Minho and Thomas run toward the doors, Thomas waving at me. I waved back before they ran through. 

“Anyway.” I stated, turning back to Chuck. “Nothing happened.”

“Hm. I totally believe you.” He mumbled disbelievingly before running off.

“Don’t spread any of your rumors!” I shouted after him before shaking my head, getting back to work. “That boy.” I sighed.


End file.
